jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Czkawka Haddock
'''Czkawka '(eng. Hiccup) - główny bohater powieści Cressidy Cowell oraz filmów i serialu z serii ''Jak wytresować smoka''. Po śmierci swojego ojca sprawuje władzę w plemieniu Wandali. Jest synem Valki oraz Stoicka Ważkiego i zarazem jego dziedzicem. Jako pierwszy Wiking w swoim klanie wytresował smoka i udowodnił, że zwierzęta te nie są takie groźne, jak wszystkim się do tej pory wydawało. Jego smokiem jest Nocna Furia o imieniu Szczerbatek. Według powieści, Czkawka (jego pełne imię brzmi Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci) jest synem Słoicka Wielgiego oraz Walhallaramy. Jego smokiem jest Ogrodowiec Pospolity o imieniu Osesek. W filmach Wygląd Średniego wzrostu, chudy chłopak o brązowych włosach, zielonych oczach i przyjaznym wyrazie twarzy. Jego charakterystyczną cechą jest niewielka blizna na brodzie, uczyniona jeszcze w dzieciństwie przez Chmuroskoka. Nosi zieloną koszulkę z długim rękawem, brązowe spodnie oraz brązową kamizelkę, podobną jak jego ojca. Na nogach nosi futrzane kozaki. Po walce z ogromnym smokiem zamiast jednej nogi (lewej) ma metalową protezę wykonaną przez jego przyjaciela Pyskacza, który również wykonał lewą dolną część ogona Szczerbatka. Na głowie spoczywa hełm z 2 wygiętymi rogami podarowany przez ojca, który ma być połową napierśnika jego matki. Drugą połowę nosi Stoik. Wg. Albrechta (16 odcinek 1 sezonu serialu) Czkawka waży ok. 40 kilogramów. Czkawka nie przypomina przeciętnego, silnego wikinga. Jest wyśmiewany przez swoich rówieśników, uczniów smoczego szkolenia pod wodzą Pyskacza Gbura, wikingom potrzebna jest siła i odwaga, by zabijać smoki nawiedzające wyspę i porywające im zwierzęta. Czkawka jednak jest za słaby, by walczyć z bestiami, a ponadto nie ma serca, by zabić pierwszego złapanego przez siebie smoka, Nocną Furię. W drugiej części filmu można zauważyć, że znacznie się zmienił. Jest nie tylko wyższy i silniejszy, ale też przystojniejszy. Ma ciemniejsze włosy, nieco krótsze i pozbawione rudawego zabarwienia, a z prawej strony nosi dwa malutkie warkoczyki, zrobione przez Astrid. Jego twarz jest bardziej proporcjonalna, nos nie wydaje się teraz być większy od reszty, pojawia się również wyraźny zarost. thumbUbiera się w specjalny strój do latania, który sam zbudował. W skórzanym, dwuwarstwowym pancerzu ukryty jest ster przypominający żagiel Raincuttera, natomiast ,,skrzydła" chowane są w nogawkach spodni. Na prawym ramieniu znajduje się symbol widniejący również na ogonie Szczerbatka, natomiast na sprzączce na piersi jest tzw. krzyż Berk. Ubiór ten w zasadzie bardziej pozwala szybować niż latać, ale jest również bardzo funkcjonalny, praktyczny i z pewnością wygodny. Pełno w nim ukrytych kieszonek i skrytek, jak choćby poręczne miejsce na nóż na prawym śródręczu, czy notes z czystymi kartkami na lewym. Dodatkowo, czasami nosi zabudowany hełm, przypominający kask motocyklisty, przydatny zwłaszcza podczas lotów na Szczerbatku z dużą prędkością. Strój świadczy o tym, że również jego charakter uległ zmianie: twardy, skórzany pancerz zastąpił mięciutką, futrzaną kamizelkę, co pokazuje, że chłopak zmężniał, jest w nim więcej siły i drapieżności. Kilka warstw może natomiast sugerować, że wciąż jest wrażliwy, jednak stara się to ukrywać i nie dopuścić, by wróg to wykorzystał. Spod stroju wystaje również w niektórych miejscach materiał zielonej tuniki bądź koszuli, który jest poniekąd łącznikiem z jego poprzednim stylem ubioru. Charakter Czkawka w przeciwieństwie do niemal wszystkich Wikingów, jest osobą bardzo delikatną, słabą i wrażliwą. Jest też uparty kiedy coś postanowi trudno będzie go do tego zniechęcić. Czkawka jest pierwszym Wikingiem, który nie zabił smoka, lecz także pierwszym, który zamiast tego wytresował go i nauczył się ujeżdżać. Dzięki połączonej sile swojego sprytu i zdolności smoka Szczerbatka udało im się pokonać ogromną bestię, zagrażającą Wikingom - Czerwoną Śmierć. W porównaniu do pierwszej części, w ,,dwójce" jego charakter uległ zupełnej zmianie. Choć wciąż wydaje się słaby, to wcale taki nie jest. Pozostał jednak uparty i zdecydowany, a także nieco lekkomyślny. Ma w sobie jednak więcej pewności siebie, co widać przede wszystkim w relacjach z Astrid. Jeszcze lepiej wykorzystuje swoją pomysłowość i zdolności manualne, sam zbudował swoją nogę, strój i miecz, oraz prawdopodobnie pomógł przebudować i ulepszyć kuźnię, a także wraz z Pyskaczem wyrabia wręcz luksusowe siodła. Do tego w wolnych chwilach sporządza mapę świata. Jako jedyny nie wierzy, że będzie umiał być dobrym wodzem. Zdolności *'Zaklinacz smoków:' Czkawka jest pierwszym Wikingiem na Berk, który stawił czoła silnemu stereotypowi na temat smoków, które postrzegane były jako okrutne bestie, które należy bezwzględnie wytępić. Dzięki swojemu wrażliwemu i ciekawskiemu charakterowi Czkawka odkrył prawdziwe oblicze smoków, które - gdy nie zagraża im niebezpieczeństwo - okazały się wspaniałymi przyjaciółmi i pomocnikami. Od tej pory Czkawka jest głównym treserem smoków swojego klanu, jako jedyny potrafi poskromić i poznać tajemnice każdego gatunku, nawet nowego. Został głównym treserem z Smoczej Akademii, która służyła poznawaniu nowych gatunków, nauczania sztuczek już poznanych i wytresowanych, a także uczenia tresury innych Wikingów. *'Rzemiosło:' przez pierwszych 14 lat swojego życia Czkawka pracował w kuźni Pyskacza. Dzięki temu zdobył dość duże doświadczenie w rzemiośle - potrafi naprawiać bronie i inne przedmioty, a także samemu je budować - samodzielnie stworzył m.in. pierwszy ogon Szczerbatka oraz jego siodło, prawdopodobnie także ulepszył ogon i siodło, których używa w drugiej części filmu. *'Inteligencja:' Czkawka jest nietypowym przedstawicielem plemienia Wikingów. Ludzie ci do rozwiązywania wszelkich kwestii od wieków używali siły fizycznej, podczas gdy Czkawka, nie obdarzony od losu tężyzną, zawsze myśli strategicznie. *'Rysowanie:' obserwując zestrzelonego przez siebie smoka, Nocną Furię, sporządza jej rysunki w swoim notatniku. Były one z początku bardzo ogólne, jednak realistyczne. W połączeniu z umiejętnościami rzemieślniczymi rysunki pomogły mu stworzyć także wiele przydatnych przedmiotów, między innymi ogon Szczerbatka czy siodło. Świetnie rysuje również mapy. W Jak Wytresować Smoka 2, Czkawka posiada sporządzoną przez siebie niezwykle szczegółową mapę Berk i smoków zamieszkujących jej okolice. *'Naśladowanie odgłosów:' Czkawka potrafi naśladować ryk Szczerbatka, którego używa przede wszystkim do przywoływania smoka. *'Celność:' choć rzadko miał okazję walczyć ze smokami, gdy podjął próbę zestrzelenia Nocnej Furii na tle nocnego nieba, okazała się ona skuteczna. Smok został zwalony na ziemię już za pierwszym strzałem. Historia Młodość Kiedy Valka mieszkała jeszcze z mężem i synem, uszyła Czkawce pluszową zabawkę, przedstawiającą wizerunek smoka. Czkawka, będąc zaledwie niemowlęciem, już miał do czynienia z przyjaznymi smokami. Podczas jednego ze smoczych ataków na wioskę Berk do domu Stoicka i Valki wdarł się dziki wówczas Chmuroskok, który zamiast zaatakować niemowlę, zaczął się z nim bawić. Valka, mimo swojego pokojowego nastawienia do smoków, obawiała się o życie małego Czkawki i od tyłu zakradła się do smoka, który usłyszał ją i odwrócił się, jednak nie zaatakował. Wówczas uczynił Czkawce niewielką bliznę na brodzie. Nagle do domu wdarł się Stoick, który w obronie swojej rodziny przegnał smoka. Wściekłe zwierzę porwało Valkę, a przez kolejne dwadzieścia lat Czkawka wychowywał się bez matki. ''Jak wytresować smoka'' thumb|282px|Czkawka w kuźniPodczas ataku na wioskę Berk Czkawka bardzo chce brać udział w polowaniu na smoki krążące nad wyspą. Wszyscy dookoła jednak każą mu zostać w kuźni Pyskacza Gbura, którego jest czeladnikiem i pomocnikiem, ponieważ jest zbyt słaby, by brać udział w walce. Czkawka chce jednak za wszelką cenę udowodnić, że także ma w sobie siłę i odwagę, i kiedy Pyskacz opuszcza kuźnię, Czkawka wymyka się z wyrzutnią na pobliski klif. Jego celem jest smok o nazwie Nocna Furia, którego jeszcze nikt w historii Wikingów nie złapał i nie zabił. Czkawka postanowił być pierwszy. Kiedy zauważa Nocną Furię przelatującą na niebie, oddaje strzał. Chwilę później widzi cień spadający w oddali, w okolicach Kruczego Urwiska. Szczęśliwy Czkawka odwraca się i widzi Koszmara Ponocnika stojącego za jego plecami. Ucieka. Krzyk Czkawki słyszy jego ojciec - wódz klanu - Stoik Ważki. Nie wierzy słowu syna i każe wracać do domu. Chłopak po drodze żali się Pyskaczowi, że nikt nie docenia jego wysiłków i że bardzo stara się, by stać się takim samym Wikingiem jak wszyscy dookoła. Kiedy przyjaciel odchodzi, Czkawka wymyka się z domu i udaje się nad Krucze Urwisko by znaleźć zgubę. thumb|left|266px|Pierwsze spotkanie Czkawki i SzczerbatkaKiedy odnajduje rannego smoka, chce go zabić i zanieść jego serce do swojego ojca, by w końcu mu uwierzył. Nie potrafi jednak zdobyć się na uśmiercenie bestii i wypuszcza ją na wolność, po czym Nocna Furia "krzyczy" na niego i ucieka. Czkawka nie wie jednak, że w wyniku upadku smok stracił część ogona i nie może bez niej latać. Gdy wraca do domu, okazuje się, że ojciec chce wysłać syna na smocze szkolenie, prowadzone przez Pyskacza. Dzięki temu mógł nauczyć się walki ze smokami i uśmiercania bestii. Czkawka sprzeciwia się, jednak ostatecznie zgadza na uczestniczenie w zajęciach. Podczas szkolenia Czkawka jest wyśmiewany przez innych rekrutów: Astrid, bliźniaków Mieczyka i Szpadkę oraz Sączysmarka. Zdaje się go rozumieć jedynie Śledzik, gruby, śmieszny chłopak, uznany za dziwaka ze względu na swoją wyuczoną podręcznikową wiedzę na temat smoków. Pierwszym smokiem, z jakim przyszło walczyć Czkawce, był Gronkiel - o mało nie został przez smoka spopielony. Pyskacz mówi mu, że smok nie przepuści żadnej okazji, żeby zabić Wikinga. thumb|266px|Czkawka podczas rysowania Nocnej Furii.Pamiętając o przestrodze, Czkawka ponownie udaje się na poszukiwania złapanej przez siebie Nocnej Furii. Znajduje ją w Kruczym Urwisku. Ponieważ jest pierwszym człowiekiem, który widział na oczy tego smoka sporządza jego rysunek. Wtedy odkrywa, dlaczego smok mimo wysiłków nie może wzbić się do lotu. Wieczorem, po wspólnej kolacji, Pyskacz udziela dalszych wskazówek na temat zabijania smoków. Gdy wszyscy opuszczają salę, Czkawka otwiera smoczy podręcznik i szuka informacji o Nocnej Furii. W książce nie ma jednak nic oprócz przestrogi, że jedyną szansą w starciu ze smokiem jest schowanie się i modlenie żeby Cię nie ujrzał. Następnego dnia dzieci kontynuują szkolenie, tym razem ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. Czkawka w tym czasie wypytuje Pyskacza o więcej informacji na temat Nocnej Furii, jednak nic od niego nie wyciąga. Po raz trzeci udaje się nad Krucze Urwisko, by oswoić bestię. Bierze ze sobą tarczę, rybę oraz sztylet, by się bronić. Smok podchodzi do niego, czując rybę. Warczy, kiedy zauważa sztylet u boku Czkawki i chłopak wrzuca go do wody. Tym samym zdobywa zaufanie smoka, który bierze rybę, a następnie częstuje go jej kawałkiem. Chłopak i smok bawią się ze sobą, aż w końcu zwierzę pozwala się dotknąć. thumb|left|278px|Lot testujący ogonDręczony wyrzutami sumienia Czkawka postanawia wykonać protezę płetwy ogona smoka, którego ochrzcił imieniem Szczerbatek. Kiedy ogon jest gotowy, odnajduje smoka i zajmuje jego uwagę koszem pełnym ryb, sam zaś mocuje protezę. Zaniepokojony smok, czując obecność Czkawki z tyłu, zrywa się do lotu. W tym czasie chłopak testuje ogon, który okazuje się być skuteczny. Podczas następnego szkolenia, tym razem z udziałem Zębiroga Zamkogłowego Czkawka odstrasza smoka za pomocą węgorza, którego, jak się dowiedział dzięki Szczerbatkowi, smoki nie znoszą. Zaskoczeni rekruci i Pyskacz zaczynają mieć do niego szacunek. Dzięki Szczerbatkowi Czkawka zgłębia tajemnice smoków - co lubią jeść, czego nie znoszą, jakie lubią zabawy i gdzie kochają być drapane. Zdobytą wiedzę wykorzystuje na szkoleniu, dogadzając smokom zamiast walki z nimi. Wszyscy dookoła są zaskoczeni, a niektórzy zaniepokojeni zachowaniem chłopaka. Wkrótce tajemnica Czkawki zostaje odkryta przez Astrid - śledząc Czkawkę, dociera do zatoczki, w której śpi Szczerbatek. Wściekły smok porywa Astrid na wspólny lot z Czkawką. Wkrótce, w powietrzu napotykają stado smoków lecących w stronę ogromnego wulkanu. Czkawka odkrywa wówczas tajemnicę smoków - miejsce, którego Wikingowie szukali od wielu pokoleń - Smocze Leże. Po powrocie na Berk Czkawka prosi Astrid, by nikomu nie zdradziła ich tajemnicy. Następnego dnia odbywa się ostatni etap szkolenia Czkawki - musi zabić Koszmara Ponocnika. Wówczas postanawia pokazać wszystkim obecnym Wikingom, że smoki można tresować. Kiedy zauważa to Stoik, przerywa walkę, a rozwścieczony Ponocnik usiłuje zabić Czkawkę. Chłopaka ratuje Szczerbatek który przylatuje i odpędza Ponocnika. Zostaje z Czkawką i zostaje złapany przez wikingów. Wściekły Stoik zarzuca Czkawce zdradę i oszustwo. Wyrzeka się syna. Załamany Czkawka patrzy, jak Wikingowie odpływają na swoich statkach w poszukiwaniu Smoczego Leża - tym razem, posługując się zniewolonym Szczerbatkiem. Postanawia dotrzeć na wyspę z pomocą Ponocnika, Zębiroga, Zębacza i Gronkiela uwięzionych na Smoczej Arenie. Uczy swoich kolegów, jak zdobyć zaufanie smoka, a następnie go dosiąść. W finałowej walce, Czkawka próbuje uwolnić swojego smoka z płonącego statku, ale jego ojciec, Stoik Ważki, zabiera swojego syna na ląd i sam uwalnia smoka. Czkawka i Szczerbatek razem zrywają się do lotu, aby zgładzić Czerwoną Śmierć. Szczerbatek strzela kulą ognia prosto w paszczę ogromnej bestii, a ta eksploduje. W wyniku wybuchu Czkawka traci jedną nogę. Kiedy odzyskuje świadomość, zostaje ciepło przyjęty przez Wikingów. Kiedy Czkawka leżał nieprzytomny, wytresowali oni smoki mieszkające na Berk. ''Gift of the Night Fury thumbCzkawka wraz z pozostałymi Wikingami obchodzi coroczne święto Snoggletog. Tego dnia, o poranku, Czkawka wraz ze Szczerbatkiem odbywają podniebny lot. Kiedy wracają do wioski, okazuje się, że wszystkie smoki uciekły (ponieważ rozpoczął się u nich sezon godowy). Czkawka żałuje, że Szczerbatek, ze względu na swój stan, nie może odlecieć, i następnego dnia, w prezencie robi dla swojego smoka ogon, którym Szczerbatek mógłby sam sterować. Smok ucieka. Czkawka jest smutny po odejściu smoka i nie bardzo wie, co się dzieje. Wkrótce odkrywa uwięzioną Sztukamięs, która zabiera go na Smoczą Wyspę, dokąd uciekły wszystkie smoki. Nie ma tam jednak Szczerbatka. Chłopak odkrywa jednak mnóstwo piskląt i postanawia zabrać wszystkie smoki z powrotem na Berk. Po powrocie do domu znów zostaje ogłoszony bohaterem, jako ten, który przywrócił do wioski smoki. Nadal jest jednak smutny, ponieważ wciąż nie odzyskał swojego przyjaciela. Astrid pociesza go i całuje. Po chwili w Twierdzy pojawia się Szczerbatek. Przyjaciele wpadają sobie w ramiona. Następnego dnia, o poranku, Czkawka chce udać się na lot ze Szczerbatkiem. Ze zdumieniem odkrywa, że smok nie chce już nigdy więcej latać na nowym, automatycznym ogonie i chce latać razem z Czkawką na starym. Czkawkę wzrusza ten gest. Przyjaciele odbywają wspólny lot. Legend of the BoneKnapper Dragon W tym filmie Czkawka, wraz z pozostałą młodzieżą pod wodzą Pyskacza, udają się na wyspę zamieszkałą przez Gnatochrupa. Czkawka nie odgrywa tam większej roli. Book of Dragons W krótkometrażówce Czkawka pełni rolę przewodnika po smoczym świecie. Omawia Smoczą Księgę, najpierw ogólnie, potem niektóre z gatunków, czyli Wandersmoka, Nocną Furię oraz komentuje tresurę każdego z gatunków. Pod koniec filmiku Czkawka mówi, że musi koniecznie uzupełnić informacje o Nocnej Furii. W tym momencie pojawia się obok niego Szczerbatek i razem udają się na wspólny lot. Jeźdźcy Smoków thumbW serialu, Czkawka jest głównym smoczym treserem, założycielem i właścicielem Smoczej Akademii, zajmującej się tresowaniem oraz poznawaniem nowych gatunków smoków. Musi również zmierzyć się z wrogami swojego klanu, m.in. z Dagurem Szalonym oraz Albrechtem Perfidnym, jak również z wieloma dzikimi, niezdolnymi do wytresowania smokami. [[Jak wytresować smoka 2 (film)|''Jak wytresować smoka 2]] W drugiej części filmu Czkawka i Szczerbatek zwiedzają świat, odkrywając nowe lądy oraz gatunki smoków. thumb|326px|Czkawka przedrzeźniający SzczerbatkaCzkawka ucieka ze Szczerbatkiem z wioski Berk, ponieważ rano jego ojciec wezwał go na poważną rozmowę, podczas której uświadomił synowi jego dziedzictwo tytułu wodza klanu. Nie chcąc więcej poruszać tego tematu, dwaj przyjaciele odbywają podniebną podróż, w wyniku której odkrywają Swędzipachę. Jakiś czas później dołącza do nich Astrid, która zwyciężyła Smocze Wyścigi i wyruszyła na poszukiwania nieobecnego przez cały dzień partnera. Czkawka wyznaje jej, iż nie jest gotów przejąć tytuł wodza, a ponadto wciąż nie ma pewności odnośnie swojej przeszłości i korzeni. Nagle chłopak zauważa dym w oddali i natychmiast wskakuje na swojego smoka, by sprawdzić, co się stało. Czkawka, Astrid i ich smoki trafiają do zniszczonego i pokrytgo lodem fortu, w którym spotykają smoczego łowcę o imieniu Eret. Mężczyzna oskarża ich o nasłanie olbrzymiego Oszołomostracha i spowodowanie spustoszenia, Czkawka wyciąga od niego informację o łowcy smoków, Drago Krwawdoniu, który pragnie zaciągnąć wszystkie stworzenia do swojej armii, by zawładnąć światem. Przerażony, lecz jednocześnie zaciekawiony Czkawka wraca na Berk i zdaje relację ze swojego odkrycia ojcu. Przerażony Stoick opowiada synowi historię Krwawdonia i stanowczo zakazuje któremukolwiek z wikingów lub smoków opuścić wioski. Czkawka pragnie porozmawiać z Drago i łamie zakaz, uciekając na grzbiecie Szczerbatka. W ślad za nim leci Astrid. thumb|left|334px|Ze Szczerbatkiem w Smoczym SanktuariumDocierają na statek Ereta, gdzie Czkawka oddaje mężczyźnie swój miecz i pozostawia przy nim smoka, po czym radzi to samo zrobić Astrid i oboje ukrywają się pod pokładem. Wojownicy bawią się Piekłem i powodują eksplozję. Szczerbatek bawi się pyłkiem, a w tym czasie Wichura przynosi wciąż odrzucany przez Ereta miecz. Czkawka pragnie w ten sposób okazać łowcom przyjazną naturę smoków. Na ratunek przybywają mu pozostali jeźdźcy raz sam ojciec, który usiłuje przekonać go do powrotu do domu. Czkawka jednak upiera się i w końcu dostaje pozwolenie na dalsze poszukiwania Krwawdonia. Lecąc ponad chmurami, Czkawka i Szczerbatek zostają zaskoczeni przez tajemniczego, zamaskowanego jeźdźca dosiadającego wielkiego smoka. Przyjaciół rozdziela stadko smoków, które porywa Czkawkę, zaś Szczerbatka posyła na ocean. Chłopak trafia do Smoczego Sanktuarium, gdzie okazuje się, że tajemniczym jeźdźcem jest zaginiona dwadzieścia lat temu jego matka, Valka, która rozpoznaje syna dzięki bliźnie na jego brodzie. Kobieta ujawnia im Smocze Sanktuarium w swojej całej okazałości. Czkawka jest zachwycony, widząc setki kolorowych stworzeń lecących w powietrzu lub biegających po ziemi, a także ogromnego Oszołomostracha, który wybudował lodową grotę, by obronić smoki przed ręką Drago Krwawdonia. Wielka bestia od razu polubiła chłopaka i zionęła w jego stronę lodowym oddechem. thumb|left|290pxCzkawka i Valka odbywają wspólny lot na grzbietach swoich smoków oraz w towarzystwie dziesiątek innych. Chłopak chwali się matce swoim kostiumem do latania, jednak nie udaje mu się gładko wylądować i wpada w zaspę. Zachwycona Valka podziwia jego kostium, po czym spogląda synowi głęboko w oczy, czując ponowne nawiązanie między nimi nici porozumienia. Valka obiecuje Czkawce, że nauczy go wszystkich smoczych sekretów, które sama odkrywała przez dwadzieścia lat. Dla przykładu ujawnia zdolność Szczerbatka do rozkładania swoich kolców na grzbiecie. thumb|Podczas obrony [[Smocze Sanktuarium|Smoczego Sanktuarium]]Po jakimś czasie na ratunek synowi do Sanktuarium przybywa Stoick i chce zabrać go do domu, jednak spotyka Valkę i pragnie do niej wrócić. Znów połączona rodzina spędza wspólne chwile w jaskini Sanktuarium, jednak ich wesoły nastrój zostaje zniszczony przez atak Drago na Sanktuarium. Jeźdźcy smoków natychmiast stają do walki w obronie kryjówki. Czkawka natyka się na zaskoczoną rozwojem wypadków Astrid i przedstawia jej swoją matkę. Później dociera do Drago, by porozmawiać z nim i przekonać do przyjaźni ze smokami, jednak mężczyzna wyśmiewa go i tłumaczy, iż chce się zemścić za liczne krzywdy wyrządzone mu przez smoki. Po wezwaniu Oszołomostracha przez Drago, smok swoim rykiem zmusza do posłuszeństwa wszystkie walczące stworzenia. Szczerbatek staje się agresywny i za rozkazem Drago chce skrzywdzić i prawdopodobnie zabić Czkawkę. Zanim strzela w jego stronę, na ratunek synowi rzuca się Stoick, który trafiony ogniem, ginie na miejscu. Zrozpaczony Czkawka nie chce pogodzić się ze śmiercią ojca. Przegania Szczerbatka, który ocknął się z hipnozy i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił. thumb|left|314pxCzkawka, wspólnie z Valką, Astrid, Śledzikiem, Sączysmarkiem, Mieczykiem, Szpadką oraz Eretem urządza swojemu ojcu pogrzeb. Po pożegnaniu się z nim odwraca się do przyjaciół i wyraża gotowość do walki w obronie swojego ludu, by nie zawieść ojca. Ponieważ jeźdźcy pozbawieni są swoich wierzchowców, Czkawka wpada na pomysł, by dosiąść Szponiaki, jedyne smoki, które nie uległy rykowi Oszołomostracha. Powróciwszy na Berk, przerażony Czkawka zauważa, iż wszystkie smoki mieszkające na wyspie zostały przywołane przez bestię Drago, zaś sam mężczyzna dosiada Szczerbatka. Zdesperowany Czkawka wierzy w prawdziwą potęgę przyjaźni między nim a jego smokiem i powoli przemawia do Szczerbatka, pragnąc, by ten powrócił do niego. W końcu udaje się to i chłopak dosiada Szczerbatka, by ostatecznie stawić czoła Oszołomostrachowi. Na wszelki wypadek zawiązuje Szczerbatkowi oczy i zatyka uszy, by ten nie usłyszał ryku, a tym samym ponownie stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Alfa zieje w ich stronę lodem i tym samym więzi w lodowdu. Kiedy wszyscy sądzą, że dziedzic Stoicka właśnie zginął, lodowiec eksploduje pod wpływem potężnego strzału Szczerbatka. Nocnej Furii udaje się przywołać do współpracy smoki z Berk, tym samym stając się alfą. Wspólnymi siłami zmuszają Oszołomostracha do poddania się. Smok wycofuje się i nurkuje do oceanu, pociągając za sobą Drago. Czkawka i jego smok znów zostają ogłoszeni bohaterami. Gothi przywołuje Czkawkę do siebie i rysuje mu na czole znak, oficjalnie mianując go nowym wodzem klanu. Pod koniec historii wszyscy przyjaciele biorą udział w kolejnych Smoczych Wyścigach. Relacje Astrid Na początku Astrid nie znosi Czkawki, podobnie jak pozostała młodzież Smoczego Szkolenia. Nie toleruje chudego, słabego chłopca, który psuje ich grupie dobre imię, i który nie zasługuje na to, by pewnego dnia przejąć wojnę swoich rodziców. Kiedy Czkawka w tajemnicy zaczyna tresować swojego smoka Szczerbatka, odkrywa sposoby, jak poskramiać smoki na Arenie, odwracając ich uwagę. Widząc, jak Czkawka dobrze sobie radzi, Astrid wpada we wściekłość i ogarnia ją zazdrość. Wpada w szał, kiedy na końcowym etapie Szkolenia to Czkawka, nie ona, zostaje wybrany, by zabić pierwszego smoka. Wówczas, śledząc Czkawkę, poznaje jego tajemnicę. Jeszcze przez długi czas nie jest w stanie zaakceptować kłamstwa. Najpierw chce zabić smoka, potem uciec i powiedzieć wszystkim Wikingom o Nocnej Furii, ukrywającej się w zatoczce. Czkawka powstrzymuje ją, a Szczerbatek porywa obu na długi lot, podczas którego Astrid zaczyna rozumieć piękno, jakim są smoki i ich możliwości. Oboje zbliżają się do siebie. Po wylądowaniu w zatoczce Szczerbatka Astrid nieśmiało całuje chłopaka w policzek i ucieka. thumb|pierwszy pocałunek Astrid obiecuje, że nie zdradzi ich tajemnicy i martwi się o Czkawkę, który musi odbyć walkę z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem. Wdziera się na arenę, żeby odwrócić uwagę wściekłego smoka i sama zostaje zaatakowana. Potem pomaga Czkawce zorganizować wyprawę, która miała na celu uratowanie Szczerbatka i pokonanie Czerwonej Śmierci. Po walce, w której Czkawka zostaje ranny, zostaje ciepło przyjęty przez Wikingów, a szczególnie przez Astrid. Dochodzi między nimi do pierwszego pocałunku. W Gift of the Night Fury, podczas święta Snoggletog, wszystkie smoki uciekają z Berk . Po pewnym czasie, wyposażony w nowy, automatyczny ogon, ucieka także Szczerbatek. Czkawka jest załamany, kiedy pomaga wrócić innym smokom, jednak wciąż nie znalazł Szczerbatka. Astrid jest mu bardzo wdzięczna, a jednocześnie usiłuje go pocieszyć, całuje go po raz kolejny. Przytula go, a kiedy widzi wchodzącego do sali Szczerbatka, zaczyna przedrzeźniać Czkawkę. Ich relacja nie została znacząco rozwinięta w serialu, choć za wyjątek można uznać odc. 12, w którym chłopak specjalnie przegrał wyścig z Sączysmarkiem, za co dostał później całusa od Astrid, według której fantastycznie umiał przegrywać, ale był marnym zwycięzcą. Przez cały czas wyraźnie jednak widać, że dziewczyna bardzo liczy się z jego zdaniem, wspiera go i pomaga realizować nawet te najbardziej szalone pomysły, choć nie bez oporów. thumb|left W Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 oficjalnie są już parą i jest to na tyle poważna relacja, że Stoik nazywa dziewczynę ,,swoją przyszłą synową". W dalszym ciągu jest ona dla Czkawki dużym wsparciem, wysłuchuje jego narzekań na ojca i obaw związanym ze zbliżającą się koniecznością przejęcia jego obowiązków wodza, po czym jak zwykle przytula go i całuje (w ośliniony przez Szczerbatka policzek :D). Widać, że nie lubi, kiedy naraża się sam, zawsze stara się być przy nim. Gdy chłopak całuje ją na pożegnanie w policzek i ucieka znaleźć Drago, ona bez wahania podąża za nim. Ma jednak respekt przed wodzem, gdyż nie leci, kiedy Stoik wyraźnie jej tego zakazuje. Pod koniec filmu śmieje się, że przez cały czas miała rację co do Czkawki i drażni go rozkładając mu ster w kostiumie (zamiast uderzać). thumb W odpowiedzi chłopak przyciąga ją do siebie i mocno całuje w usta, jest to zarazem pierwszy pocałunek zainicjowany przez Czkawkę. Ponoć w serialu ''Dragon Masters'''' ich relacja ma zostać dobrze zobrazowana - mało jednak wiadomo na temat trzeciego sezonu.'' Szczerbatek Głęboka więź Czkawki ze swoim smokiem tworzyła się na przestrzeni wielu miesięcy. Czkawka schwytał Nocną Furię w locie, z zamiarem zabicia jej i wycięcia serca na dowód swojego wyczynu. Później jednak okazuje się, że chłopak nie jest w stanie zabić bestii. Dręczony straszliwym dylematem - ocalić niewinne zwierzę czy zostać bohaterem - ostatecznie uwalnia smoka, który ucieka. thumb|264pxZałamany, że po raz kolejny miał szansę udowodnić swoją siłę i jej nie wykorzystał, wędruje po lesie pozbawiony nadziei, że jeszcze znajdzie smoka. W pewnym momencie zauważa Nocną Furię, która nie może wydostać się z zatoczki, ponieważ brakuje jej części ogona. Następnym razem chłopak zdobywa zaufanie bestii, przynosząc jej rybę i bawiąc się z nią. Czkawka buduje swojemu smokowi (którego nazwał Szczerbatek) ogon, by mógł latać. Jednak nie bez jeźdźca. Czkawka uczy się ujeżdżać smoka. Wspólne loty, odbywające się metodą prób i błędów, ukształtowały wzajemne zaufanie przyjaciół. Podczas ostatniego etapu Smoczego Szkolenia Czkawka chce pokazać wszystkim Wikingom, że smoki można tresować i usiłuje uspokoić Koszmara Ponocnika. Jednak popełnił wielki błąd, a rozwścieczony smok go zaatakował. Z pomocą nadleciał mu Szczerbatek, jednocześnie ujawniając się wszystkim Wikingom. Osłonił Czkawkę własnym ciałem i nie dał się schwytać.Kiedy pojmano Szczerbatka i zmuszono do wskazania drogi do Smoczego Leża, Czkawka musiał dostać się na wyspę i ocalić przyjaciela, ale wiedział, że tylko smok zna drogę, a więc ujawnił swój plan, żeby dosiąść smoki i na nich tam polecieć. Po kilku chwilach wszyscy siedzieli już na smokach (Mieczyk i Szpadka na Zębirogu, Sączysmark na Ponocniku, Śledzik na Gronkielu, a Astrid na Śmiertniku, a Czkawka, ponieważ jego smok został "porwany", leciał z Astrid na Śmiertniku) oraz polecieli na Smoczą Wyspę, żeby ocalić Szczerbatka, swojego ojca oraz wikingów i zgładzić Czerwoną Śmierć. Kiedy Czkawka zostaje ranny i spada prosto w ogień, Szczerbatek nurkuje za nim i obejmuje całym swoim ciałem, by chłopak nie spłonął. Dzięki temu obaj przeżyli. Stoik Ważki Czkawka jest synem wodza klanu. Ze względu na swoją niezdarność oraz drobną budowę ciała, ojciec niechętnie przyznaje się do Czkawki, twierdząc, że wadzi to na jego dobrej opinii potężnego, niepokonanego wodza Wikingów. Kiedy chłopak tresuje Nocną Furię Szczerbatka, Stoik, pełen bólu i złości, wyrzeka się syna, gdyż według niego ten złamał tradycję, zaprzyjaźniając się z wrogiem. Kiedy zaś Czkawka ratuje armię Wikingów przed ogromnym potworem, jednocześnie osiągając pokój ze wszystkimi smokami, Stoik staje się dumnym ojcem i przeprasza syna za swoje błędy. W serialu widzimy, jak bardzo martwi się o Czkawkę, momentami staje się wręcz nadopiekuńczy. Gdy Albrecht porywa go i więzi w lochu, natychmiast leci mu na pomoc. Jednocześnie czasami staje się zbyt opiekuńczy, np. w odcinku Żyj i pozwól latać , zakazuje latania na smokach, z obawy, aby Czkawka ponownie się nie dostał do niewoli. Często też doradza mu w rozmaitych sprawach związanych z Akademią. Pokłada w synu ogromne nadzieje, a choć ten czuje, że nie jest w stanie im sprostać, przekonuje się potem, że racji nie miał. W drugiej części filmu widać, jak bardzo Czkawka podziwiał ojca pomimo ich trudnej relacji. Jego obawy wynikały przede wszystkim ze świadomości, że nigdy nie zdoła dorównać ojcu, ani tym bardziej go zastąpić. Stoik jednak jest pewien, że jego syn będzie wspaniałym wodzem. Valka Czkawka stracił matkę nie mając nawet roku, więc praktycznie w ogóle jej nie pamiętał. Kiedy spotyka ją już jako 20-letni mężczyzna, jest w ogromnym szoku. Na Berk wszyscy byli przekonani, że kobieta nie żyje, a tymczasem okazało się, że ona żyła wśród smoków. Zdecydowała się pozostać, uznając, że synowi będzie bez niej lepiej. Nie umiała zabić Chmuroskoka, kiedy zniszczył dom, zamiast tego zobaczyła, że on wcale nie chce skrzywdzić jej dziecka, co było dowodem na to, że smoki nie są bezmyślnymi, krwiożerczymi bestiami, tylko bardzo inteligentnymi istotami. Świadoma błędu, jaki popełniła pozostawiając syna na 20 lat, prosi go o drugą szansę. Pokazuje mu wszystkie tajniki smoków, przekazuje całą wiedzę, jaką o nich zdobyła. Na koniec obiecuje wrócić na Berk. Widać wyraźnie, że obojgu brakowało siebie nawzajem. Valka podobnie jak Stoik jest bardzo dumna z syna, choć ciężko jej uwierzyć, że dokonał czegoś, co jej się nie udało: pogodził ludzi i smoki. Pyskacz Gbur Pyskacz (pojawiający się zarówno w książkach, jak i w filmie) jest jednym z najbliższych przyjaciół Czkawki. Chłopak pracował jako czeladnik w kuźni, zanim jeszcze wytresował smoka i zajął się tresowaniem tych zwierząt. Pyskacz troszczy się o Czkawkę, daje mu wiele rozsądnych rad i powstrzymuje przed robieniem niemądrych rzeczy. Sączysmark Zarówno filmowy Sączysmark, jak i książkowy Smark Świński Ryj, przez dłuższy czas byli największymi wrogami i rywalami Czkawki, co spowodowane było początkowo pogardą, później zazdrością wobec wytresowanego wspaniałego smoka. Jednak o ile Sączysmark w filmie zaprzyjaźnił się z Czkawką (co nie oznacza, iż nie zanikła między nimi rywalizacja), o tyle Smark zawsze nienawidził Czkawki. W grach ''Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies Czkawka pojawia się na samym początku gry Wild Skies, podczas wprowadzenia do gry i pierwszej, próbnej przejażdżki na Szczerbatku. Daje wskazówki dotyczące ujeżdżania smoków oraz przechodzenia mini gier, a także nawigacji w grze. School of Dragons W angielskim multiplayer Czkawka jest jedną z wielu postaci, które rozdają misje i zadania oraz dają wskazówki dotyczące gry. Zawsze towarzyszy mu smok Szczerbatek. Można znaleźć go w trzech miejscach: *W miejscu Berk na pomoście obok statku płynącego do szkoły (tylko na początku gry); *W miejscu School obok wieży Flight Club; *W miejscu Berk blisko Twierdzy, stoi obok swojego domu; How to Train Your Dragon W grze video Czkawka jest jedną z dwóch głównych postaci do wyboru (drugą jest Astrid). How to Train Your Dragon 2 (gra) W grze Czkawka jest jednym z pięciu głównych postaci do wyboru (cała reszta to bliźniaki, Śledzik, Sączysmark i Astrid). W książkach Wygląd Czkawka jest niskim chłopcem o rudych włosach i nielicznych piegach na twarzy. Na głowie nosi trójkątny hełm w ułamanym jednym rogiem. W siódmym tomie cyklu powieściowego zostaje mu nadany Znak Niewolniczy, widoczny po lewej stronie czoła, zaś w dziesiątym tomie nosi znacznie większy hełm, zakrywający całą twarz i uciskający chłopaka. Ubiera się w zwykłą tunikę i spodnie, a na to założoną ma futrzaną kamizelkę. Nie przypomina innych Wikingów, którzy w przeciwieństwie do niego są potężnie zbudowani i silni. Czkawka bardzo często bity jest przez swoich rówieśników, lub z łatwością unoszony w powietrze. Charakter Powieściowy Czkawka bardzo przypomina swojego filmowego odpowiednika. Jest bardzo mądry i inteligentny, w przeciwieństwie do swoich rówieśników, którzy nieustannie używają swojej siły fizycznej. Jako jedyny ze swojego plemienia potrafi rozmawiać w języku Smokońskim. Kocha smoki i bardzo dużo czasu w swoim dzieciństwie poświęcał obserwacjom tych stworzeń i zapisywaniu ich w notatniku. Czkawka jest niesamowicie spokojny i dobry. Nigdy nie mści się na swoich wrogach, nawet jeśli znęcają się nad nim od lat, tak jak Smark Świński Ryj. Wybacza im wszystkie błędy, nawet takie jak zdrada własnego ludu. Historia Jak wytresować sobie smoka Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci jest synem Słoicka Wielgiego. Powszechnie uważany jest za słabego, biednego chłopaka, nieudacznika, który nie potrafi nic poprawnie zrobić. Jest zawsze spychany na bok i wyśmiewany. Jest niski, chudy i ma czerwone włosy. Na początku historii ma około 10 lat. Jako syn wodza, powinien być bohaterski i silny, jednak zawodzi oczekiwania wszystkich. Kiedy grupa Kudłatych Chuliganów udaje się do jaskini smoków, by złapać swojego do wytresowania, Czkawka łapie Ogrodowca Pospolitego i nazywa go Osesek. Chłopcy muszą wytresować swoje smoki do walki. Czkawka jako jedyny z całego plemienia potrafi posługiwać się językiem smoków, tym samym może porozumiewać się z tymi stworzeniami. Często opowiada żarty Oseskowi i jak nikt zdobywa zaufanie i posłuszeństwo swojego smoka (stara zasada plemienna mówi, że smok nigdy nie okazuje wdzięczności). Kiedy wiosce zagrażają dwa ogromne smoki z gatunku Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus: Fioletowa oraz Zielona Śmierć, Czkawce, z pomocą jego smoka udaje się zgładzić obie bestie. Jak zostać piratem W drugim tomie przygód Czkawki uczestniczy on wraz z dwunastką swoich rówieśników w Pirackim Szkoleniu pod Przewodnictwem Pyskacza Gbura. W pewnym momencie natyka się w wodzie na trumnę swojego dalekiego przodka, w której ukrył się Alvin Przechera. Alvin postanawia zaopiekować się chłopakiem i pomagać mu, jednak gdy zostają uwięzieni w podwodnej jaskini, mężczyzna zwraca się przeciw Czkawce. Zostaje pożarty przez ogromnego smoka, jednak wcale nie ginie. Od tej pory Alvin staje się największym wrogiem Czkawki. Jak mówić po smoczemu W dalszym ciągu historii zostaje wraz ze swoim smokiem Oseskiem i przyjacielem Śledzikiem zostaje porwany przez Rzymian. Gdy jest więziony w Forcie Fatalus, ponownie spotyka Alvina Przecherę, poznaje Kamikazię, z którą udaje mu się zwyciężyć nad Żarłokami i uciec z Fortu. Od tego momentu Kamikazia, należąca do plemienia Włamywaczek z Moczarów, zostaje bliskim przyjacielem Czkawki. How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse W czwartym tomie przygód Czkawka zmuszony jest znaleźć antidotum na truciznę, która została wstrzyknięta w układ krwionośny jego przyjaciela Śledzika. Trafia na wyspę klanu Histeryków i pokonuje smoka o imieniu Doomfang. How to Twist a Dragon's Tale W piątym tomie Czkawka wraz z pozostałymi rówieśnikami biorą udział w lekcji polowania na renifery z grzbietów wierzchowych smoków. W pewnym momencie zaskakuje ich ogromny pożar lasu, przed którym większości udaje się uciec, Czkawka jednak zostaje uwięziony wewnątrz kręgu ognia. Ratuje go tajemniczy mężczyzna na Białym Smoku, który okazuje się później być dawnym bohaterem Chuliganów, Potężnym Cwaniakiem Bohaterem. Obiecuje on towarzyszyć i pomagać Czkawce w jego codziennych zajęciach. Broni go między innymi przed agresywnym Smarkiem oraz uczy wielu przydatnych manewrów walki mieczem. Pewnej nocy Czkawka budzi się i widzi, że Cwaniak chce go zabić. Przyłapany opowiada podopiecznemu swoją historię. Został zmuszony do zabicia Czkawki przez samego Alvina. Jednocześnie okazuje się, że wulkan na Sączylawie grozi erupcją, którą powstrzymać może jedynie Ognisty Kamień. W tym celu wykrada go i udaje się na misję do wulkanu, w którym spotyka samego Alvina, żądającego Kamienia. Czkawce jednak udaje się wrzucić go do wulkanu, jednak okazuje się, że Kamień był w rzeczywistości jajem ogromnego Ognistego Smoka. Dzięki swojemu sprytowi pokonuje stado wściekłych Eksterminatorów oraz samego Ognistego Smoka. A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons Czkawka zostaje autorem książki ''A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons, który zawiera opisy smoków. Jego smok, Osesek, niszczy książkę Jak wytresować sobie smoka, Czkawka jest więc zmuszony zdobyć inny egzemplarz, by jego ojciec nie był wściekły. Po potyczkach z Szkaradnym Bibliotekarzem w końcu wraca do domu na swoje urodziny, zaś jego ojciec niczego nie zauważa. ''How to Ride a Dragon's Storm Czkawka bierze udział w Międzyplemiennych Zawodach Pływackich, wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Podczas nich wypływa zbyt daleko w morze i zostaje porwany przez smoki z gatunku Jęzoraptor wysłane przez Zakręconego Norberta. Trafia na statek, zmierzający w kierunku Ameryki. Jako że Czkawka posiada Tykającą Rzecz, Norbert daruje mu życie, by mógł nawigować ich w kierunku tajemniczego lądu. Któregoś dnia Czkawka niechcący wpada pod pokład, w którym przebywa dwóch Północnych Wędrowców, grożących, że zabiją każdego, kto ośmieli się wejść do ich celi. Mają zamiar zabić chłopaka, jednak on przemawia do nich po Smokońsku (którym potrafią się porozumiewać) i obiecuje, że jeśli ci darują mu życie, on uwolni ich przy najbliższej możliwej okazji. Wkrótce z pomocą smoczymiętki usypia przebywających na pokładzie Histeryków i potajemnie uwalnia dwóch Wędrowców]]. Po około trzech miesiącach od przybycia Czkawki i jego przyjaciół statek zostaje zaatakowany i zatopiony przez Lewiathorgana, a z tego starcia cało wychodzą tylko Czkawka z Oseskiem, Kamikazia z Wichurą oraz Śledzik. Wracają na Głuplandię dzięki latającej machinie Norberta. Czkawka ogłoszony zostaje zwycięzcą zawodów jako ostatni, który wrócił na wyspę. How to Break a Dragon's Heart Czkawka wraz z innymi członkami swojego klanu, trafiają na plażę, na której znajdują zaginiony Tron. Spotykają tam także Opa Oprycha, który oskarża jednego z nich o wysyłanie listów miłosnych jego córce, księżniczce Tantrum. Winowajcą jest Śledzik, jednak straszliwie boi się przyznać, bowiem zakochany Wiking, starający się o rękę kobiety, musi pomyślnie ukończyć Niemożliwą Misję, często kończącą się śmiercią adepta. Czkawka zgłasza się więc, chcąc ratować przyjaciela, czym natychmiast wywołuje śmiech i kpiny jego rówieśników. Zanim Czkawka ma udać się na misję, otrzymuje pożegnalny list od Śledzika, w którym przyjaciel informuje go, że udał się do plemienia Berserków w poszukiwaniu swoich rodzinnych korzeni. Zdając sobie sprawę z zagrożenia, Czkawka natychmiast udaje się jego śladem, by ocalić go przed niebezpieczeństwem. Gdy dociera do szalonego klanu, wraz z przyjacielem zostają schwytani jako Zaręczeni, mający zostać poświęceni smokowi Wściekłemu. W więzieniu Czkawka spotyka również dawnego przyjaciela, Potężnego Cwaniaka Bohatera. Jakiś czas później Czkawka zostaje przeniesiony do zupełnie ciemnej celi, w której od dwudziestu lat przebywała kobieta o imieniu Ekscelina. W całkowitej ciemności operuje ona Oseska, który kilka dni wcześniej zjadł "magiczny" kamień, wskutek czego bolał go brzuch i w końcu stracił przytomność. Potem kobieta opowiada mu historię Halibuta Straszliwej Czkawki Drugiego i sama odgaduje imię swojego gościa. Gdy Czkawka odgaduje jej imię, ona milknie, lecz po chwili Osesek otwiera oczy, zalewając celę światłem. Czkawka uświadamia sobie, że kobieta chce go zabić, i ucieka z celi, pozostawiając do niej otwarte wrota. Czkawka znów zostaje schwytany, tym razem przez samego Alvina Przecherę, i podczas obchodów Ceremonii Martwej Nocy poświęcony smokowi jako pierwszy. Udaje mu się jednak nawiązać rozmowę w języku Smokońskim ze straszliwym potworem. Prosi o darowanie życia, w zamian za uwolnienie smoka. Czkawka uwalnia więc Wściekłego, który jednak zwraca się przeciwko ludziom i atakuje wioskę. Obiecuje pewnego dnia zemścić się na całej ludzkiej rasie. How to Steal a Dragon's Sword W dziewiątym tomie, Kudłaci Chuligani wraz z kilkoma innymi zaprzyjaźnionymi klanami wspinają się po Wściekłej Górze, by dostać się do Szkoły Bystrzaka. W pewnym momencie grupa Czkawki zostaje zaatakowana przez stado smoków, ogarniętych Czerwoną Furią. Są to pierwsze ataki skrzydlatych stworzeń podczas Smoczej Rebelii. Czkawka ocalił Smarka Świńskiego Ryja przed atakiem Jęzołapa. Kiedy Wikingowie docierają już do szkoły, zostają przywitani przez samego Bystrzaka. Później odkrywają ukrytą w kotle wielkiej sali Ekscelinę, która przepowiada im przyszłość dotyczącą następnego Władcy Zachodniej Dziczy, którego Wikingowie w czasie wojny ze smokami potrzebują. Zapowiada, że osoba, która zwycięży zorganizowane pod koniec szkolenia walki na miecze egzamin, zostanie ogłoszona Władcą. Czkawka uświadamia sobie wówczas, że znajduje się w posiadaniu większości Insygniów królewskich, ma więc szanse, by zostać Władcą i zapanować nad walczącymi rasami. Podczas szkolenia Czkawka zauważa, że każdy Wiking, który okazywał się być dobrym wojownikiem, w tajemniczych okolicznościach znikał lub nie mógł już brać udziału w dalszych walkach. Gdy znika jego ojciec, udaje się do czarownicy, którą podejrzewa o dawanie Wikingom trucizny. Ekscelina mówi mu, że by odzyskać ojca, musi zdobyć dla niej Koronę. Czkawka schodzi więc do podziemi szkoły w towarzystwie Śledzika i Kamikazi. Tam spotyka Bystrzaka, który zdradza, iż od dwudziestu lat poszukuje Korony dla czarownicy, jednak bezskutecznie. W końcu Czkawka dociera do ogniska, pod które musi zejść sam, z powodu niekompletnych strojów ognioodpornych przyjaciół. Tam znajduje Koronę, strzeżoną przez maleńkiego smoka, Kła Wodena, który opowiada mu historię Czkawki Pierwszego, a w końcu obdarza swojego rozmówcę zaufaniem i powierza mu koronę. Razem wracają na powierzchnię. Czkawka podstępem więzi czarownicę, po czym udaje się na egzamin, w którym staje do walki przeciwko swojemu ojcu. Pokonawszy go, staje przed zdziwionymi Wikingami i ogłoszony zostaje Władcą Zachodniej Dziczy. Zaczyna przemowę, w której opisuje zmiany dotyczące sposobu traktowania smoków przez Wikingów, lecz chwilę później namówiony przez Ekscelinę Smark rzuca kamieniem w Czkawkę. Trafia w hełm, który spada mu z głowy, ujawniając wszystkim Znak Niewolniczy na czole. Tym samym Czkawka zostaje wygnany ze swojego plemienia, a zanim odchodzi, żegna się ze Śledzikiem, który podarowuje mu swój naszyjnik. Insygnia oraz władzę przejmuje Alvin Przechera. How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel Czkawka wałęsa się jako Wygnaniec po Ziemiach Zakałów w towarzystwie swoich nierozłącznych smoczych przyjaciół, czyli Oseska, Kła Wodena oraz Wędrowca. W pewnym momencie zostaje zaatakowany przez wojownika, którym okazuje się być jego matka Walhallarama. Kobieta jednak nie rozpoznaje swojego syna i walczy z nim na miecze. Smoki, chcąc ratować Czkawkę, zrzucają na kobietę pień drzewa, ogłuszając i pozbawiając ją przytomności. Przerażony i smutny Czkawka zmuszony jest uciec. Później odkrywa ukrytą w testamencie Siwobrodego Upiora mapę, która prowadzić ma do Smoczego Klejnotu. Miejscem ukrycia skarbu okazują się Bursztynowe Ziemie Niewolnicze, tam więc przyjaciele udają się. Dotarłszy do Mrocznego Więzienia, Czkawka postanawia dalej iść tylko z Oseskiem i Kłem, bowiem Wędrowiec jest za duży. Chłopak odkrywa mnóstwo Wikingów, w tym większość z jego własnego klanu, oznaczonych Niewolniczym Znakiem i pracujących jako Niewolnicy Alvina Przechery. Sam Czkawka zostaje wciągnięty do ich, choć jego najbliżsi nie rozpoznają go. Poznaje tam Eggingardę, z którą mieszka w jednej celi więziennej. Dziewczynka opowiada mu historię chłopca wciągniętego pod piasek przez potwory żyjące pod ziemią Ziem Niewolniczych. Czkawka z przerażeniem dowiaduje się, że ów chłopiec wyglądał identycznie jak Śledzik. W następnych dniach Czkawka z pozostałymi Niewolnikami eksploruje wybrzeża Ziem Niewolniczych w poszukiwaniu Smoczego Klejnotu, bowiem do tego celu służyli Alvinowi robotnicy. Czkawka pracuje w jednej grupie razem ze swoim ojcem, który wciąż go nie rozpoznaje, od którego dowiaduje się o stosunku byłego wodza Chuliganów do syna. Pewnego dnia Czkawka zostaje porwany przez niewidzialnego Śmiertelnego Cienia, wysłanego przez Wściekłego, by go zgładzić. Kiedy smok stawia go w końcu na odległym wybrzeżu, zauważa na szyi Czkawki naszyjnik Śledzika. Okazuje się, że trójgłowy smok o imieniu Cierpliwość, Niewinność i Arogancja był niegdyś przyjacielem matki Śledzika i doskonale zna historię jego i naszyjnika. Zaprzyjaźnia się z Czkawką i przechodzi na jego stronę. Czkawka sam zostaje wciągnięty pod ziemię przez tajemniczego potwora. Trafia do pięknych szklanych podziemi, w których ukryty jest Smoczy Klejnot. Czkawka rozbija szklaną kolumnę i wydobywa skarb, spotyka tam również uwięzionego Śledzika i razem uciekają na powierzchnię. Czkawka zostaje schwytany przez Srebrnego Upiora Walhallaramy i przetransportowany z powrotem do Więzienia. Kobieta wyrywa z jego ręki Smoczy Klejnot i okazuje go szczęśliwemu Alvinowi, jednak nie przekazała mu go. Przez dłuższy czas milczy, by w końcu oznajmić swoje zamiary. Na oczach wszystkich odciska na swoim czole Znak Niewolniczy i ogłasza go od tej pory Smoczym Znakiem - znakiem przynależności do ludzi walczących po stronie Czkawki. Tak powstaje armia Alvina oraz armia Smocza. Bardzo wielu Wikingów przechodzi na stronę Czkawki. Tymczasem Więzienie zostaje zaatakowane i zniszczone przez stado smoków. How to Betray a Dragon's Hero '' Czkawce pozostały jedynie trzy dni do Dnia Ostatecznego, by zdobyć wszystkie stracone Insygnia, dostarczyć je na Wyspę Jutra, zostać Władcą i ocalić rasę smoków i ludzi. Ukrywając się w Morderczych Górach wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, spotyka nieprzytomnego Smarka Świńskiego Ryja i towarzyszącego mu Świnkolota. W obliczu zbliżającego się niebezpieczeństwa ze strony stada Wilkokłów, Czkawka decyduje się ocalić kuzyna. W pewnej chwili chłopak zostaje zaatakowany i ukąszony przez Wampirzego Szpiega wysłanego przez Ekscelinę. Jeden ząb boleśnie utknął mu w ręce, powodując opuchliznę i zatrucie organizmu jadem. Wieczorem wraz ze Śledikiem, Kamikazią, Smarkiem oraz smokami rozmawiają w kryjówce. Kieł Wodena, obawiający się zdrady ze strony Smarka, opowiada historię Siwobrodego Upiora, którego historia z młodości przypominała zachowania kuzyna Czkawki. Następnego dnia Czkaka w towarzystwie Smarka udaje się na poszukiwania ukrytej twierdzy Alvina. Smark wskazuje mu to miejsce, Czkawka zaś zostaje natychmiast schwytany przez Ekscelinę i zmuszony do wyjawienia miejsca, w którym ukrywa się armia Smoczego Znaku. Poddany zostaje torturom polegającym na zanurzaniu w lodowatej wodzie pełnej Obdzieraczy. Po kilkunastu seriach zanurzeń zostaje ocalony przez Śledzika i Kamikazię, wszyscy razem uciekają na jeden ze statków Alvina, pod którego pokładem skryto wszystkie Insygnia. Ogłuszają marynarzy, w tym przebraną za wojownika Walhallaramę. Kiedy uciekają przez ocean, Smark wyzywa Czkawkę na walkę mieczem. Wyznaje, że nie znosi, gdy kuzyn nieustannie mu wybacza i daje kolejną szansę, bowiem zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nikt nigdy mu nie zaufa. Pojedynek kończy się wybuchem płaczu Smarka. Czkawka ponownie wybacza mu i nadaje Smoczy Znak, oznaczający przynależność Smarka do przeciwników Alvina. By choć trochę odkupić swoje grzechy przebiera się za Czkawkę i wsiada na grzbiet smoka, by walczyć z goniącymi łódź wojownikami Alvina. Smark zostaje pokonany i zabity, więc szczęśliwy władca i jego matka są przekonani, że zabili Czkawkę. Statek, na którym Czkawka się znajdował, został zniszczony, a nieprzytomny chłopak wylądował na plaży wyspy Krańca Bohaterów. Relacje Osesek thumb|98px|Osesek siedzi na ramieniu CzkawkiOsesek jest książkowym odpowiednikiem Szczerbatka. Był to najmniejszy z możliwych do wytresowania smoków, a ponieważ Czkawce brakowało siły i odwagi, wytresował właśnie ogrodowca pospolitego. Mimo, że treser i jego smok byli ze sobą związani i zaprzyjaźnieni, bardzo często Osesek okazywał niewierność i nieposłuszeństwo. Smok niekiedy okazywał się leniem i nie chciał pomóc swojemu panu, mimo że temu groziło niebezpieczeństwo albo poniżenie przez rówieśników. Jednak w ostatecznym pojedynku z Zieloną i Fioletową Śmiercią smok wykazał się sprytem oraz miłością i ocalił swojego pana. Później także pomógł mu wydostać się z niewoli u Rzymian. Śledzik Śledzik jest najbliższym przyjacielem Czkawki. Wynika to z tego, że podobnie jak on jest wyśmiewany i poniżany przez pozostałą młodzież, a oprócz tego ma duże problemy z alergią na smoki, tężyzną fizyczną i pływaniem. Przyjaciele wielokrotnie ratują siebie nawzajem z opresji, niejednokrotnie ratując sobie życie. Podczas Smoczej Inicjacji Czkawka złapał Zwykłego Brunatnego, którego przekazał Śledzikowi, zaś samemu wrócił po następnego smoka - dla siebie. Pyskacz Gbur Pyskacz jest nauczycielem Czkawki i jego kolegów. Nie traktuje swojego ucznia z szacunkiem, nie darzy go sympatią. Gardzi nim (a raczej traktuje tak jak wszystkich swoich uczniów), lecz chroni go jako syna wodza. Smark Świński Ryj Zarówno filmowy Sączysmark, jak i książkowy Smark Świński Ryj, przez dłuższy czas byli największymi wrogami i rywalami Czkawki, co spowodowane było początkowo pogardą, później zazdrością wobec wytresowanego wspaniałego smoka. Jednak o ile Sączysmark w filmie zaprzyjaźnił się z Czkawką (co nie oznacza, iż nie zanikła między nimi rywalizacja), o tyle Smark zawsze nienawidził Czkawki. Burek Głąb Tak jak w przypadku Smarka, Burek Głąb, będący zresztą prawą ręką Smarka, jest jednym z największych wrogów i przeciwników Czkawki. Kamikazia Czkawka zaprzyjaźnia się z córką przywódczyni plemienia Włamywaczek w trzecim tomie książek, gdy zostaje porwany przez Rzymian. Kamikazię można uznać za powieściową odpowiedniczkę Astrid Hofferson, ponieważ jest to jedyna dziewczyna, która przyjaźni się z Czkawką. Towarzyszy mu w jego misjach, podsuwając różne pomysły i niejednokrotnie ratując Czkawkę z tarapatów. Ciekawostki *Według książek, Czkawka urodził się 29 lutego, w roku przestępnym. W związku z tym obchodzi swoje urodziny co 4 lata. *Czkawka jest leworęczny. *W związku z tym, że urodził się jako wcześniak, bardzo możliwe iż jest najstarszy względem swoich rówieśników. Galeria *Przejdź do galerii Zobacz też en::Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III es::Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z książek Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Kudłaci Chuligani Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:School of Dragons